Harry Potter and The Forgotten Father
by angelsnape
Summary: Harry has some secrets of his past and the only people that know it are dead
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Father  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Severus Snape was walking down the hallways of Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't even a week into the summer holidays and he already felt somthing was wrong. No one but the Headmaster (and some well chosen people),knew that, he had a son. And when his son left the school 4 days ago he was sure he was going to be alright,but now he had a feeling that he was in trouble.He had this feeling before and his worst fears came true. But now,he just didn't know how to deal with it.He reach the gargole to the headmasters office and said `snow kitten' and fallowed the moving stair case up to the office door,and knocked twice. A voice from inside said: "Come in Severus." Snape opend the door and stood in front of Aldus Dumbledor's desk.He looked at the old headmaster who had a very sad face on."Aw, Severus, what can I do for you?" "Hello Albus, before I tell what is wrong can you tell me whats wrong with you.?"Snape looked at the headmaster with conserned eyes,he never let it show but he wasnt as bad as he acted. "Well, Severus, I got a letter from Harry ,and, well you better read it for yourself." Severus gulped a pick up the peice of parchment that was lying on the desk and it read: Dear Professer Please someone help I can not live here anymore the Dursleys are treating me horribley.I don't care who comes but send someone quick,if you don't my uncle is going to kill me. H.P Severus re-read the letter and looked up at the headmaster. "Dumbledor we have to save him." Dumbledor looked at the younger wizared and only said two words: "You go." 


	2. Chapter 2

~Thanks for the review now on with the story Oh by the way I don't know what year Harry was originaly born at so I'm going to guess .P.S. ummm sorry about how short the chapters are.~  
  
Harry Potter and the Forgotten Father  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry Potter was probely the most unusal boy ever.For one he hated the summer holiday,and he wanted to do his homework.Oh and Harry is a wizard. His mother,Lily Potter had been his aunts Patunia's sister,hated by her sister and her brother-in-law she and his father James Potter never contacted or even talked to them. And then on Hallowe'en night in 1991 Lord Voldamort killed his parents and he got sent to his aunt and uncle. Then on his eleventh birthday he found out that he was a wizard,for 4 years he went to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardrey and now it was the summer before his fith year but he was having a his worst summer in his entire life living with the Dursley's. Last year his best friend Ron Weasley,his father Arthur Weasley and his two older brothers Fred and George, came to pick him up to go see a Quidditch game Fred and George droped some candy that resaulted in Dudleys tounge to grow seven feet in length. Now that he was home for the summer his uncle Vernon reminded him of the last summer with a very terrible beating.All summer his uncle was constantly beat him. Harry had sent a letter to Hogwarts, five days ago,for someone to save him yet no one had come ,yet. Harry had changed alot over the summer and yet he wasn't even 15. His hair became tame and straight and longer,he grew taller about three inches.and that morning he woke finding that he didn't need his glasses anymore. 'I look like Professor Snape' Thought Harry with a shudder Harry lied on his bed,checking over the resaults of his last beating all over the top of his right arm was black and blue when he heard a knock a the front door. 'Who would be coming here at 4:00 in the morning' Harry thought heard another knock at the door.Then another. He heard his uncle get out of bed and grumble down the stairs. This time Harry didn't hear a knock instead he heard the door being ripped off its hinges and his uncle cursing. He also heard his aunt run out of the bedroom and his cousin fall off his bed. Harry heard voices talking ( the door killer was talking his uncle was screaming.) downstairs. Gathering up his curage he slowly walked out of his room and down the stairs,into the hallway. His uncle was standing in the middle of the hall and his aunt was sanding behind him telling Vernon to be carful that the man could be a killer,and in the door was none other then someone Harry did not want to see until the school year (he didn't even won't to see him then). Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Snaps POV  
  
I stood there facing Harry's purple faced uncle. There was a boney face woman behind him,who I recignized from Lilys discription of her sister HAD to be his aunt.His uncle,Whats-his-name was yelling at me,somthing about paying to get the door fixed,disturbing the peace,how I was tresspasing. But really I wasn't listing because right behind his aunt and uncle came ,a taller, 14 year old boy with longer black hair but still the same bright green eyes. His glasses were gone but under all of that hair you still could see the thin lighting shaped scar on his forhead. He looked at me with confusion and worried eyes. All of a sudden Harry walked around his aunt and uncle and stood infrount of me and started talking to his relatives. "Uncle Vernon,Aunt Patunia this is one of my professors at sch.......," a grin can over his face "Hogwarts his name is Professer Snape. Professor this is Vernon and Patunia Dursley." I looked at Harrys relative's his aunt had disapperd right behind her husbend and his uncle had gone a nasty shade of purple. "One of you freaks are enogh but about a hunderd, thats too much." "I am not a freak and neither is Pot....wait did you say a hundred?" I ran to the window and sure enogh there they were at least a hundred wizards. And,oh no,they wern't just any wizards they were Death eaters End POV Harry ran beside his potions master to the window and stared out onto all the Death eaters.Harry looked around at his uncle ( his aunt had disappeard) his face had gone a very nasty shade of white. "Y...y....you didn't have them with you when you came." Snape,never taking his eyes off the death eaters, said: "No.This are wizards that killed Li...lily and James Potter. Now the question is were is the Dark Lord?" Harry couldn't help but notice that Severus had studderd on his mothers name. Vernon garthered up his courage and went right up to Snape and slamed him agenst the wall. Snapes wand went rolling across the floor. "You are never going to say t..them freaks names in my house again and you are going to get rid of them how are outside." Harry wached his uncle squeaz his throut and Snape started to gasp for air.  
  
Harry did not know what got over him but in the latter part of the year he begain to understand what made him do it, but thats a latter part of the story. Harry jumped and grabed his uncles hand and tried to take it away from the Potions master. Vernon grabed Harrys arm and threw him across the room. Harrys head smashed aginst the wall, and he felt a warm liquid fall down his face. He looked over at Snape and saw that he was looking at him with worrie and anger in his eyes. Harry started to feal a little dizzy,he looked up to where his head hit the wall. There was a nail sticking a inch out of the wall from were his aunt was going to put a new clock up, there was blood over it. 'My blood' Harry thought. Suddenly he heard his aunt and cousien scream and another door smash open and alot of yelling. Then Professers Albus Dumbledor, Minerva McGonagall and Fillus Flickwick walked into the room. Dumbeldor walked over to Severus Snape (Who was now lying on the ground), and helped him up. McGonagall helped Harry to his feet as Dumbeldor started to adress them all: "Mr's and Mrs Dursley, Harry.Under the sercamstances you are going to have to be move to another location and since the only place for you to go thats safe enough is... Hogwarts" 


	4. Important AN

Important Authors Note  
  
Hello!  
  
I'm really sorry but if you are reading this A/N I will not be continuing this story. The Serpent Wolf will be   
  
continued but I'm starting it over. Again I'm really really sorry. But ill try to make my future stories better then   
  
the ones i've made before.  
  
Thank you and ill miss you all:'(  
  
~angelsnape~  
  
P.S. Im having a new user name. It is going to be Arrow Snape. Again im really sorry. 


End file.
